


The Name

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-01-01
Updated: 1989-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	The Name

#  
#

The name hits his ears  
in the slovenly rebel camps he tramps on from,  
having fired  
a few random, haphazard shots at a local taggle  
of the omnipresent enemy –  
in deference to the name rebel,  
the only one he dignifies himself with.  
The name hits his ears  
in the slatternly bars he rolls on from,  
having enjoyed  
a few random drinks and haphazard conversation  
with a local selection  
of the omnipresent downtrodden –  
in deference to the fact that  
he has been sentenced to some years' hard labour  
by a quarrelsome conscience.  
And strangely, he is consoled in the bars,  
seeing he could have done nothing  
for these people  
in his most powerful years, anyway –  
yet they believe Blake could have eaten suns  
and juggled moons,  
which at least makes the swarthy, solemn pirate grin.  
With wide eyes he is told, Blake isn't dead,  
no question.  
Now and then he mentions his own modest theory  
that Blake, long chasing death,  
finally overtook his quarry in the Great War,  
or its aftermath.  
But no-one listens to the wisdoms  
of a rebel tramp rather mauled by time,  
who is only good for a few random shots  
which have, truth to tell,  
rarely hit anything for the past year.  
In fact he knows Blake is crawling somewhere complex  
in between 'dead' and 'taken by the enemy';  
but because they'd never forgive him for the knowledge  
he keeps quiet about that.

#  
#


End file.
